The Red Fog
by Sabi-chan93
Summary: Sequel to "Until You're Mine", kinda. A red fog begins appearing in the city. Meanwhile, young children are disappearing from the streets. Are they connected? Is it really supernatural, or can Shinichi figure it out? KaiShin, m-rated.
1. Prologue

**Paring:** KaiShin – Kaito x Shinichi

**Warning:** BL, boyxboy, yaoi, child abductions and murder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **So, this is the sequel to my KaiShin story "Until You're Mine" – but I'll do my best to write it so that people can read it without necessarily having to read the other one first. This might not be as lovey-dovey as the first story as they already have an established relationship in this and I might focus more on the mystery – but fear not! I WILL include the KaiShin still. Promise!

Enjoy~

**Prologue**

Nana rushed through the snowy streets, leaving behind tiny footprints in the snow. She was late, very late, and feared her mother might be worried or even angry with her. Her mother would have never allowed her to go home alone – especially not at night and in this cold. 7-year-olds weren't supposed to be out all alone in the dangerous city, her mother would always answer when the little girl complained about having to wait for her father to pick her up from badminton practice. Her father would always pick her up, no matter from where.

This evening, however, her father had to work long hours because of some problems at the office. Thus he'd called her on her cell and told her to go home by herself, lying to her mother upon her arrival, saying that he'd dropped her off at home as planned to then drive back to work.

Nana had listened to her father and headed home on her own. Sadly, she'd gotten lost on the way since she'd never gone alone before. She was sure she was on the right path now, but she'd lost quite some time finding it. She felt her boots get gradually more soaked and crossed her fingers she would be home before truly beginning to freeze and turned left at the corner.

Suddenly she stopped and glanced around at the surrounding buildings. They didn't look familiar at all. They were big, dark and gloomy-looking. She shivered, feeling fear taking over. This street was really creepy. She wanted to get away fast, but being lost she had no idea which way to go.

She noticed something in the corner of her eye, something red, and turned to see what it was. Red smoke seeped through the sewer lid a few meters away from her. She took a step back. The red fog clouded street, coloring the air.

Suddenly it was coming out from everywhere, every little crack in the asphalt or building, every alley, every trash can.

Nana found her vision being clouded. All she could see was red. She gasped and felt the heavy taste of smoke entering her mouth. Her mind instantly went foggy and she felt her arms go limb down her sides, one of her little pink gloves falling off.

The red suddenly wasn't red anymore. It was pink, a charming, alluring pink. It was inviting her; something was calling her, making her feet move, taking her away from the creepy street and into a narrow alleyway.

The pink sky engulfed her entirely. And suddenly, Nana was gone. There was no other sign of the little girl but the tiny footprints left in the snow.

_So, this was the prologue – or teaser if you will – to my new KaiShin story "The Red Fog". _

_Stay tuned for the actual chapters starring our favorite boys – and a few more. Hope you'll enjoy the story._


	2. Chapter 1: Oh, mother

**Paring:** KaiShin – Kaito x Shinichi

**Warning:** BL, boyxboy, child abductions and murder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **Time for the actual story to begin. Yay~

~Shinichi's POV ~

"D'aaaawww~!" Kaito squealed as he flipped through yet another one of the Kudou family photo albums. "Look how cute you were!" Shinichi felt his face heat up for the tenth time that hour, and prayed internally that his mother wasn't bringing anymore photo albums. They'd made it through the first 13 years of his life already – and he did not want his boyfriend to have to see all the embarrassing puberty pictures. If Kaito saw those photos he'd never hear the end of it. Ever.

"Wasn't he?" his mother agreed dreamily from her spot next to Kaito on the couch. As usual, neither of his parents had been home for Christmas the previous week and now that the actress was home she demanded for Kaito and Shinichi to celebrate it with her. She'd even cooked for them – with Kaito as her merry helper – and brought them gifts. Now she was showing Kaito his excessively documented childhood. Both his mother and his boyfriend had found it very amusing to go through the album containing pictures of the 8-year-old Shinichi since they'd both seen him as Conan not very long ago.

"Then again, Shin-chan's still cute," Kaito said and winked at Shinichi who buried himself deeper into the armchair. His mother giggled. She was really liking the idea of Kaito being with her son as she found him exceptionally charming. Of course, Kaito had spent the entire time she'd been home impressing her with magic tricks, jokes and compliments. She ruffled his hair adoringly.

"Oh, you," she sighed. "True, though."

Shinichi grabbed the newspaper off the coffee table and opened it as an excuse to hide his face. Was his mother _ever_ going to bed? He'd actually almost made Kaito stop calling him cute, and now his mother was ruining it. Ignoring Kaito and his mother's giggling he began reading the paper. He turned several pages, having already read most of them, and found his attention captured by an article about a missing child. Nana Ikumi, age 7, had disappeared on her way home from badminton training half a week ago. Shinichi frowned in concern. That was far too long ago. If the girl had been abducted, as Shinichi suspected from the stated facts in the article, statistics weren't in her favor. Statistically, if an abducted child is not found within the first 24 hours, there's about a 90 % chance that the child is already dead. Shinichi shuddered and eyed the picture of the girl, and the pleading message from the parents. Maybe the last 10 % would save her. Sadly, he doubted it.

He heard the loud _thump_ of a photo album being put back on the coffee table and looked up to see his mother stand up from the couch. She flattened her skirt and smiled warmly at her son.

"Well, darlings, it's getting late. I'll be going to bed now. Sweet dreams," she said and kissed each of the boys on their cheeks before disappearing up the stairs. The boys looked at the place she'd disappeared from for a few seconds before getting up, too.

Their bedroom lit up as they entered it. Kaito sat himself on the bed and smirked at Shinichi, making him feel at bit uneasy.

"What?" he asked hesitantly. Kaito's smirk remained.

"I really like your mom, you know that?" he asked.

"I could guess as much," Shinichi muttered before beginning to undress to go to bed. He knew Kaito was watching him and he could _feel_ the smirk still. He felt fingertips ghost over his now bare back.

"There's just one problem about her being home, though," Kaito spoke from behind him as he slid his arms around Shinichi's middle and put his chin on his shoulder. "We don't get an awful lot of alone time."

"True," Shinichi agreed and leaned back into his boyfriend's chest. "But she'll most likely be gone in a few days. She might even leave tomorrow – she's impulsive like that."

Kaito groaned. "That's too long. I want my Shin-chan all to myself _now_." A hand snuck up Shinichi's chest so he elbowed the impatient magician behind him.

"Not while my mother's in the house," he hissed.

"Why not?! I'm sure she wouldn't mind," Kaito insisted. Shinichi rolled his eyes, knowing his mother.

"She probably wouldn't, but _I would_."

Kaito chuckled and backed towards the bed, dragging Shinichi with him. They both fell down on the bed and Kaito maneuvered them under the duvets. Shinichi shifted to bury his head in Kaito's neck, as was his favorite sleeping position. Kaito kept his arms around his boyfriend's middle and kissed his hair.

"Shinichi?" Kaito spoke from underneath him. Shinichi lifted his head slightly in acknowledgment. "What were you reading in the paper? You looked upset."

Shinichi sighed, remembering the sad possible future for 7-year-old Nana. "There was this article about a missing child. There's been quite a few of those recently, haven't there?"

Kaito nodded and began rubbing Shinichi's back. "I guess. Are you thinking of looking into it?"

"Not sure," Shinichi answered and relaxed into his boyfriend, feeling sleepiness overtake him. The world went black and he finally fell asleep.

When he woke up the next morning, he realized he'd done the impossible. He'd woken up before Kaito. He watched the other in his sleep. He smiled at the relaxed face before leaving the bed to search for his phone. He found it in the pocket of the jeans he'd worn the day before and briefly wondered how he'd gotten out of them. He remembered taking off his sweater… and his socks. But not his jeans, he'd fallen asleep before doing that. Then he remembered. He'd fallen asleep first. He eyed the sleeping magician again, putting the pieces together and shaking his head.

"You really put too much effort into getting me out of my pants," he muttered under his breath before chuckling. He then shrieked as he was pulled down into Kaito's chest.

"Maybe so, but you appreciate it," Kaito smirked as he ran his fingertips through Shinichi's hair. Shinichi leaned into the touch and sighed. He peaked at the clock on the wall.

"We should get up," he muttered. Kaito groaned and pulled Shinichi back under the covers, cuddling up to him. "No we shouldn't. It's Sunday."

Shinichi turned to face him and smiled at the groggy expressing. He kissed the corner of the other's lips. Kaito moved his head slightly to capture Shinichi's lips full on. The hand in the detective's hair moved down to cub his face. Kaito pried the other's lips apart to let their tongues meet. Shinichi let his boyfriend explore his mouth for a while before finally pulling away, trying – and failing – to give Kaito a disapproving look.

"We really should get up before my mother does," he said. Kaito rolled his eyes and pinned Shinichi to the bed as he began to leave soft kisses on his neck.

"I disagree," he mumbled against the detective's skin. Shinichi sighed contently when Kaito hit a sensitive spot.

"Well, we may have _some_ time before-"

"GOOD MORNING~!" Yukiko Kudou greeted loudly as she burst through the door. She blinked a few times at the sight of her only son pinned to the bed by his boyfriend. Then she smiled warmly at the boys as if nothing had happened.

"Anyways~," she stated happily. "I was just informed that my good friend Mia has recently moved to Italy – and she invited me to come see her. So, I'll be going now, darlings. Mind helping me with my luggage?"

The boys nodded hesitantly, still baffled from being interrupted, as his mother left the room. Kaito slowly got off Shinichi who felt his cheeks burning with the blush associated with having his mother walk in on them. Kaito sighed.

"Well, at least that means we'll get alone time _soon_."


	3. Chapter 2: New?

**Paring:** KaiShin – Kaito x Shinichi

**Warning:** BL, boyxboy, child abductions and murder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

~Shinichi's POV ~

His mother had _a lot_ of luggage, as always, and it took the boys quite a while to bring it all down to her car. Shinichi made sure everything was somewhat unable to move around during the trip as he knew his mother was a bit too fond of reckless driving. He went back inside and sighed at the state of the house. His mother was so _messy_. Dirty plates and glasses had magically appeared everywhere in the few days she'd been home. Piles of sweaters and socks covered every flat surface and random books were scattered around on the living room floor. He'd clean up the place as soon as she left, he decided.

Deciding that the boys had already brought everything down to the car for her, Yukiko went outside. She hugged her son and kissed his cheek before moving on to Kaito.

"Now, you take care of my baby boy, okay?" she said teasingly, but with a hint of seriousness behind it, as she hugged him close.

"Sure thing, Mrs. K," he laughed and went back to his spot next to Shinichi who was glaring at his mother for calling him her 'baby boy'. The actress went into her car and waved as she drove off, hitting a tree on the way out. Shinichi sighed at the scratches on the tree and wondered how much it would cost to get his mother a personal chauffeur. Might save her – and the car – some inevitable damage.

Kaito was chuckling at the look of frustration on his face but quickly regained his poker face when Shinichi began glaring at him. He slung his arm around Shinichi's shoulder.

"Let me guess. You desperately want to clean up now. Correct?" Kaito grinned at him. Shinichi nodded, he hated having a messy house.

"Does it have to be right now?" Kaito asked, grin turning into a smirk.

"Not necessarily, but preferably," Shinichi answered. "Why?" Kaito pulled him closer and nuzzled their noses together.

"Well, I think we have some catching up to do in the 'private time'-department. Don't you agree?" he said in a low suggestive voice as he leaned closer to his boyfriend's lips. Shinichi smirked. He agreed, definitely.

"SHINICHI~!, KAITO~!" a girl's voice called from the street. Kaito looked like he was about to throw a childish tantrum for being interrupted. Shinichi turned to see his childhood friend Ran walking up the driveway with Aoko. He waved at them but didn't greet them with the same smile he usually would. He was fairly annoyed with getting interrupted, too. Ran seemed to sense she'd interrupted something and smiled apologetically.

"We were just wondering if the two of you would like to go for a walk. We heard a rumor about a new cinema being built and thought we'd check it out. Wanna come?" Aoko asked enthusiastically, completely ignoring the glare she got from Kaito. Shinichi could easily tell from her stance that she had absolutely no intention of leaving without the two boys and decided to make the decision for them.

"Sure, that sounds great," he answered and ignored the look of disbelief on Kaito's face. Aoko looked pleased and turned to walk away from the house. Shinichi made sure to walk very closely to Kaito as he discreetly whispered "We'll make up for it when we come back, promise." Kaito nodded in defeat and entwined their fingers. Shinichi rubbed the back of his hand with his thumb as a weak apology.

The trip downtown was pretty uneventful. Ran ranted on about a girl on her karate team who was apparently skipping out on training far too often, Aoko knew the girl and insisted she was a horrible person with a terrible taste in shoes and guys – with in her opinion were connected for reasons Shinichi would never understand.

They reached the spot where the rumored new cinema was being built. It looked to be ready in not too long, Shinichi concluded. The girls were chatting eagerly about how much time they would spend there when it was done. Kaito was being uncharacteristically quiet at first but eventually joined the conversation – if only to comment on how they probably wouldn't, giving the tiny amount of time they'd bothered spending in other cinemas. Aoko hit him and Ran rolled her eyes at their antics.

When they were finally done staring at the soon-to-be cinema, the group left the spot. The girls wanted to go to a nearby pet shop – the boys didn't want to argue and just went along without a fuss. As they entered they were met with the heavy stench of animals. Ran and Aoko went to stare at some rabbits, while Kaito headed straight for the birds, intensely avoiding the fish. Shinichi wasn't all that into animals and just went to stand by the girls, figuring that surely a bunny wouldn't cause him all that much trouble. He was wrong, of course.

As Ran enthusiastically tried handing him a yellow one he didn't quite get a good grip on the animal and it was able to jump out of his hands and down to the floor. Ran and Aoko screamed for him to catch it as it left the shop. He ran after it as fast as he could but as it turned out, he wasn't as fast as the furry little trouble maker.

He saw it disappear around a corner and hurried after it. He turned down the same street, a very narrow one. The little fur-ball sat down on the pavement motionlessly. He thought he saw something red from underneath it and prayed it wasn't hurt. With his luck, it probably was.

Then he noticed. It wasn't blood. It wasn't even _on_ the animal. It was under it. It was a kind of fog or steam, he decided, a red one. He furrowed his brows confusedly as it spread. He'd never seen anything like it before. It was coming from a sewer lit underneath the rabbit. He picked it up gently, noticing how passive it had suddenly become. He ignored the thought and went to leave when he heard Ran's voice calling him. Just as he turned around the corner he noticed a little boy walking in a trance-like fashion towards the other end of the street. Ran called again, this time more persistently and he decided not to investigate it any further.

The shop-owner glared at him as he handed back the rabbit. Kaito had purchased some kind of bird-treats for his doves – the doves who'd gotten their own room back at the Kudou house. Shinichi had accepted their living in his house as long as Kaito kept the room clean – which he knew he did since Kaito treated those birds like his babies.

Ran had to leave to prepare food for her dad and Aoko left with her to help. The boys sighed in relief and an expectant smirk appeared on Kaito's face. Shinichi laughed at the sight and nodded in agreement. They were finally alone and on their way back to the house.

Sadly, waiting in front of the house was a familiar little figure. She nodded her head in greeting, a stoic expression on her face as always.

"Hello Ai," Shinichi greeted the girl. "What brings you here?"

Kaito eyed the girl curiously as he hadn't actually been introduced to her. He'd only ever heard of her – so he knew about her not really being a child but had never seen her in person. She held up a shiny watch.

"Agasa fixed your watch," she mumbled emotionlessly and eyed Kaito. "You must be Kaito, the new boyfriend?" Kaito nodded but frowned at the word 'new'. Shinichi sighed internally. He'd have to explain that one wouldn't he?

"Also, I wanted to ask a favor of you," Ai continued. Shinichi raised an eyebrow. The 'little' girl rarely asked anything of him. "I trust you've heard of the child abductions, correct?" He nodded and felt the frown return to his face.

"Good. I need you to solve them," she stated with sudden determination. He blinked at the change in tone.

"I actually was considering it yesterday," he mumbled. "Sure. I'll do my very best, but may I ask why the vicious interest in the matter? Worried you're next?" Ai snorted.

"No, but I know two of the kids and I want them brought home," she explained. Shinichi nodded in understanding. She gave a rare smile as thanks and turned to leave, going back to her home next door.

"Wait," Kaito called. "Just what did you mean by 'new boyfriend'?" Ai cocked her head to the side in confusion.

"What? He never mentioned Heiji Hattori?" she asked, not noticing Shinichi's pleading look behind Kaito. Kaito turned to look at Shinichi. "No, he didn't. But I guess he will _now_." Ai saw this as her excuse to leave and did just that.

"So?" Kaito asked with crossed arms. "Who's Heiji Hattori?"


	4. Chapter 3: Talk in the Snow

**Paring:** KaiShin – Kaito x Shinichi

**Warning:** BL, boyxboy, child abductions and murder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **I feel like I should probably mention that I might not update this story as often as I did "Until You're Mine" since I recently got myself a job and … well, they expect me to show up ;P Not to mention that I'm really tired when I finally come home (some of my shifts are like 8-11 hours long -_-) but I'll do my very best to maybe write ahead a little when I have the time so it won't be too bad ^^

~Kaito's POV ~

Shinichi really didn't look like he wanted to explain. As a matter of fact, he looked like he was about to dig a hole in the garden underneath the snow and hide in it. He did, however, also seem to get that he had to answer at some point.

"Heiji Hattori is detective from Osaka. We were together for a little while – just a couple of months – after I got my body back," Shinichi explained, avoiding eye contact.

Kaito didn't know whether to feel hurt or annoyed that he'd never heard of this earlier. He did think he'd heard something about Shinichi having a detective friend in Osaka but he'd never really considered the idea of Shinichi being with someone else.

"You're still friends?" Kaito asked. Shinichi nodded and eyed him carefully, seemingly trying to figure out Kaito's mood. Kaito wasn't entirely sure how he felt about that. It was probably good for the other to know other detectives – to compare notes? – but he really didn't like the thought of somebody else touching _his_ Shinichi. Not in the past, present nor future.

"You're mad at me for not telling?" Shinichi guessed. Kaito considered the idea for a moment, then shook his head.

"Not mad. Not at _you_ at least. I just… would have liked to know stuff like that," he answered. Shinichi visibly relaxed, knowing that Kaito wasn't mad at him, but he was still watching him cautiously. Kaito abruptly pulled him close and calmed himself in Shinichi's scent. Shinichi sensed Kaito calming down and slid his fingers into Kaito's hair, gently pulling him closer. Kaito closed his eyes as he let their lips meet. He wrapped his arms around the detective's middle, allowing the kiss to deepen.

Eventually Kaito pulled away and stared into those incredibly gorgeous blue eyes. He sighed. Fine, he couldn't stay mad. If it was in the past, he'd just have to accept that it happened and keep in mind that at least Shinichi was his _now_.

That being said, he felt like ending the tense atmosphere … and did so by making a large pile of snow fall off the tree closest to them. It landed, as planned, on Shinichi, covering him in snow. Kaito laughed at the sight of his part snowman/part boyfriend and ducked as Shinichi threw a snowball at him in return. Annoyed with missing him, Shinichi launched himself at Kaito, making them both fall back into the snow of his front yard. Kaito was still laughing when Shinichi introduced his face to another snowball and found his mouth full of the cold stuff. He coughed up the water, still with a smile on his face and looked up at the detective who was now straddling him.

Shinichi had a playful smirk on his face at the sight of Kaito covered in snow underneath him. Kaito smirked, too, and pulled him down so he was lying flush against him. He slid his arms around Shinichi and nuzzled his face into the other's neck, once again enjoying the scent of the detective.

"_Achoo!"_ the detective sneezed on top of the magician. Kaito chuckled.

"Maybe we should go inside?" he grinned. Shinichi nodded and got up, offering a hand to Kaito to help pull him up as well. They made it to the door and Kaito used his key to unlock it. He'd been so happy when he got his own key to the house that he'd literally jumped Shinichi, causing them both to hurt their heads on the stairway.

His face was welcomed home by the nice warm temperature as he entered the house. They ridded themselves of their coats and went into the kitchen to make some coffee for Shinichi. The settled themselves on the couch and cuddled up underneath a blanket, ready to watch whatever boring CSI stuff Shinichi was so fond of. Five minutes into the episode, Shinichi quietly mumbled "It was the uncle," into his cup before putting it down on the coffee table. Kaito smirked at the comment and pulled Shinichi close. Shinichi nestled his face into Kaito's neck like he did when they were sleeping and sure enough, a few minutes later he fell asleep. Kaito petted his hair and smiled when he realized that Shinichi still hadn't had time to clean up the house after his mother's visit. Kaito kissed the detective's forehead and closed his eyes himself, not opposed to the idea of an afternoon nap.

By the time he woke up, Shinichi wasn't there. Kaito was on the couch by himself. He heard the faint sound of the tapping on a computer keyboard. He sat up to see Shinichi sit by his laptop, tapping away furiously and looking thoroughly intense and serious. Kaito recognized this to be Shinichi's 'detective-mode' and thinking back he figured the other was probably working on that child-abduction case.

Kaito got up and went to stand by Shinichi's side, seeing a police rapport with a picture of a little girl named Nana. Kaito checked the clock on the wall and decided it was time to cook some dinner. He'd slept for a few hours apparently.

As he prepared dinner, he could hear Shinichi talking to someone over the phone. He didn't recognize the way Shinichi was talking, though. He knew how Shinichi normally talked on the phone to different people. To strangers/clients his voice was stoic, attentive and serious. When talking to Ran he was very relaxed and sarcastic. When talking to Ai or the professor he was fairly friendly and when talking to Megure he had a tone of admiration. Kaito realized that none of these fit with how he was talking at the moment.

At first it was very friendly, sarcastic and joking – then it was in detective-mode, yet not completely. Then it turned back to friendly and joking, ending with Shinichi inviting whoever it was to come join him in his research. The call ended and Kaito turned his attention back to the dish he was preparing.

He felt the presence of a pair of eyes on him and looked up to see Shinichi stand in the doorway, looking at him with a hesitant look in his eyes. Kaito furrowed his brows. "What's wrong?" he asked. Shinichi went to stand by his side.

"Nothing's wrong," he answered quietly. "I just thought I should run something by you."

Kaito raised an eyebrow. Shinichi rarely made decisions so serious they required to be run by Kaito.

"Well, I figured I might need some help with this case," Shinichi began. "And I just got a call from someone quite qualified to help who offered a hand. And I accepted." Kaito frowned at bit. He might not be a genius detective but he could see where this was going.

"Hattori's coming?" he asked calmly. Shinichi nodded. "When?"

"He should be here sometime tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 4: Detectives at Work

**Paring:** KaiShin – Kaito x Shinichi

**Warning:** BL, boyxboy, child abductions and murder

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **Ready for some Heiji? ;3 I felt really bad for not including him (and Ai) in "Until You're Mine" because I actually really like the character. I think he's hilarious XD and awesome, let's not forget awesome!

~Kaito's POV~

To say that Kaito wasn't looking forward to Hattori visiting from Osaka was an understatement. Kaito glanced at Shinichi's sleeping form next to him… or rather he glanced at the red hickeys and bite-marks on the detective's neck. He might have been feeling a tad possessive the night before. He might have felt the need to leave some _proof_ of just whom Shinichi belonged to now. He might have been a bit rougher than he usually was during sex with the detective. And he felt damn proud about it.

He was snuggled up against his naked boyfriend's back, thoroughly enjoying the idea that Shinichi was _his_. He eyed the marks on the other's neck and felt the pride rise once again. He gently kissed a particularly visible one and nuzzled into Shinichi's hair.

Shinichi shifted slightly as he woke up. He turned around in Kaito's arms and Kaito smirked at the groggy look in the blue eyes. His hair was so messy it actually looked similar to Kaito's.

"Good morning," Kaito spoke adoringly and kissed the other. Shinichi smiled tiredly and deepened the kiss.

"Morning," he said. "What time is it?"

Kaito peaked at the clock on the opposite wall. "11.30" Shinichi groaned. Apparently that was early in his book. Kaito ran his hand through Shinichi's dark hair.

"When do we have to be up?" Kaito asked, not knowing when the other detective would show up – and praying that he'd stay away all together.

"Now, unfortunately," the detective muttered. "I have to get back to the case. And Heiji should be here in a few hours."

Kaito sighed. No matter how much he would like to stay in bed with Shinichi all day, he wasn't going to be the person keeping the detective from saving a bunch of little kids who might be (and possibly was) in serious danger. He kissed the other's temple. "I'll go make breakfast," he declared before slowly getting up from the bed, realizing he was still naked and picking up the nearest pair of jeans on the floor. Luckily, he and Shinichi shared the same size in most clothes, so it didn't matter that the jeans belonged to the detective.

He picked up a t-shirt from a chair and went downstairs. The house was once again spotless outside their bedroom, he noted as he made his way towards the kitchen. Covering the frying pan in bacon and eggs, he began cooking. No matter how well Shinichi thought he could do without breakfast, Kaito wasn't going to let him strain his brain on an empty stomach.

Shinichi entered the kitchen ten minutes later. Much to Kaito's disappointment, Shinichi had chosen to wear a turtle neck that covered the decorated neck. Mind you, Shinichi looked really hot in a turtle neck but Kaito really missed the view of his proud 'artwork'.

After breakfast Shinichi went to sit at the large table in the room next to the kitchen – the room they only used when Shinichi's mother had been there, since the two of them didn't take up all that much space when eating. That room was proof that there were meant to be living more than just one or two people in this mansion-like house.

Shinichi sat at the center of the table, laptop and newspapers sprawled across the space in front of him. Eight pictures of little kids were neatly lined up on the table as well, sorted by the date of the disappearing, with a post-it underneath explaining details. Shinichi had narrowed his eyes at an article on his computer.

"What?" Kaito asked.

"There's been another one yesterday. A little boy named Mitsuki Aoyami. 9 years old. And I _know_ I saw that boy yesterday. When that rabbit ran off. There was a weird red fog and then that exact boy was walking across the same street," Shinichi said monotonously. Kaito's eyes widened. He'd seen red fog, too.

"Hey, was that fog stuff all steam-like and coming out of little cracks and corners?" he asked. "'Cause I've seen stuff like that on at least two of my heists in the past couple of weeks!"

Shinichi's eyes were super-attentive and completely focused on Kaito while he was talking. Kaito shivered. He'd completely forgotten how amazing it felt to be on that side of the detective-look. He hadn't really been on that side since back when Shinichi was trying to catch KID.

Shinichi wrote down the extra piece of info. "Do you happen to know the actual dates of the times you've seen it?" Kaito thought about, then nodded and wrote them down for his detective. Shinichi went back to work and Kaito left the room to go fetch him some coffee. He sat the cup down next to the detective who smiled gratefully before returning to the computer. Kaito knew he couldn't really help much but really wanted to stay near Shinichi, so he retrieved his own computer from the living room and started playing random games.

Two hours later the doorbell informed them of a guest arriving. Kaito frowned a bit but joined Shinichi as he headed for the door. He opened up to two people standing outside. A guy and a girl. The girl was a pretty brunette with big eyes and her hair tucked up in a high ponytail. The guy was tanned and wearing an Osaka baseball cap. They both greeted Shinichi warmly, the girl shivering intense from the cold weather. He invited them in. They eyed Kaito curiously and Shinichi took the hint to introduce people.

"Kaito, this is Heiji and Kazuha from Osaka. Heiji and Kazuha, this is my boyfriend Kaito. He lives here," Shinichi explained. The girl smiled warmly and shook his hand. Kaito sent her a charming smile. The guy took a moment to absorb the information before flashing a friendly smile, too. Kaito shook his hand as well but wasn't quite sure how to react to meeting Shinichi's ex so he just smiled back out of politeness.

After shedding their coats the two followed Shinichi into the room he was working in. Kaito sat himself by his computer and went back to his game while Shinichi shared his notes on the case with Hattori. Kazuha sat next to Kaito and watched him play while waiting for Ran to come by, as she had apparently planned to spend her time in Tokyo with the girls rather than the detectives. Kaito couldn't blame her. If you weren't a detective you weren't really invited to join the conversation.

Kaito kept a watchful eye on Hattori and his way of interacting with Shinichi. So far, he saw no reason to feel threatened or upset but he was bothered by the sight of the two sitting next to each, talking about the case with shared interest. It reminded him of the fact that they'd once been an item. He'd have to ask Shinichi about how they broke up, just to be sure there wasn't any reason to fear that Hattori was suddenly going to want to reclaim him.

"So if we put the dates of abductions into a timeline – and then the dates of the fog appearances – we can hopefully make a connection between the two, which would make it much easier to look for the signs of the next abduction," Shinichi said in his detective-voice. Hattori nodded in agreement and started relocating small slips of paper on the table into the correct order.

The doorbell rang again and Kaito left the room to get it, Kazuha following him merrily. When he opened, Ran stood outside. She smiled and hugged him hello. Then she caught sight of Kazuha and the girls embraced passionately, immediately beginning their far too fast, far too vivid talking. Kazuha and Ran followed him back inside. Ran hugged Shinichi and waved at Hattori as she entered the room.

"I'll be going with Ran-chan, now," Kazuha said to Hattori and kissed him goodbye on the lips. Kaito raised an eyebrow. He'd just assumed she was friends with him, like Ran was with Shinichi or like Aoko was with himself. He was somehow feeling a lot friendlier towards that Hattori-guy.

"You do that. We still need to find some info on at least three of the missing children," Hattori said in his heavy Osaka-accent.

"That's what I'm here to bring you," said a young girlish voice from outside the room. Ai stood with her usual stoic expression, her hands carrying a file. Shinichi got up to take them. He smiled in gratitude at the content of the file – a bunch of pictures and reports – and nodded his thanks to the little girl. Ai climbed a chair on the other side of Shinichi to see what they'd come up with so far. Her gaze moved across the notes.

"You believe the red fog is somehow involved?" she asked after reading. Shinichi nodded.

"Uh, is that the fog they've been talking about in the news? The one they can't explain?" Ran asked. Shinichi nodded again. "Some really weird group of people said it wasn't natural – like it was supernatural," Ran continued, listing what she remembered from watching TV. "Some of them thought it was like vampire or ghost stuff – they thought it was responsible for just about everything going on right now; both the disappearances _and_ the gang war. Like it's magical or cursed."

Shinichi looked like he was about to say something thoroughly sarcastic, so she continued. "I'm not saying _I_ believe it. I'm saying that they do."

Nicely saved, Kaito thought amusedly. Nothing could make Shinichi rant for hours like suggesting that supernatural or magical things were real. It just didn't fit in with a person who was that dependent on logical thinking.

Ai looked like she had the same thoughts as she shook her head at the mentioned group of people's stupidity. "I'll be going now," she said quietly. "I have to pick up a book at the library before it closes." She didn't stay behind long enough for the others to say goodbye. Not long after, Ran and Kazuha left to go to the mall.

Shinichi researched every relevant part of the internet within reach while Hattori watched the news with great attention and a notebook in his lap. Kaito got up to make dinner as he didn't feel particularly useful. Half an hour into the cooking, he heard voices in the living room again.

"Oi," Hattori called. Kaito listened near the doorway. "The fog's been spotted again. Well, it's there right now actually. And … they've found a body…"

Kaito's eyes widened and he quickly went into the living room where Shinichi had made his way to the TV where the picture of the dead 8-year-old girl Kagami Ichiban was plastered on the screen. Shinichi had a tired yet furiously vengeful look on his face.

Fifteen minutes later, the three of them ate their meal in dead silence. Hattori wore the same expression as Shinichi – a guilty one. They obviously felt like they should have prevented this from happening. Kaito wasn't sure if there was anything he could say to make the two detectives feel any better, so he didn't.

After dinner Shinichi and Hattori went back to their detective work, where they were figuring out which witnesses they should go pay a visit. Three hours of computer games later, Kaito got up at the sound of the doorbell. He was greeted by the sight of a nervous-looking Professor Agasa, their neighbor.

"Oh, hello Kaito-kun," he greeted, an uneasy edge to his voice. "May I please speak with Ai? I think it's about time for her to come home. She does have school tomorrow."

Kaito furrowed his brows in confusion. "Ai left _hours_ ago. She said she had to go to the library before going home." The professor looked like he'd expected the answer, but had hoped for something else.

"Oh, well. It's just that she hasn't come home yet – as you might have also realized," he said sadly as he turned away. "I'll just have to wait for her at home. She might have met one of her little friends. If she stops by again, let her know that she should go home, okay?"

"Of course," Kaito smiled politely, feeling really uneasy himself. Ai might not be an actual nine-year-old girl but that didn't stop him from feeling like he should be concerned. He went back to the room the two detectives were working in. Shinichi caught his eyes immediately. "Who was it?" he asked.

"The professor. Ai hasn't come home," Kaito answered and watched as the detectives eyes widened in horror.


	6. Chapter 5: Eavesdropping

**Paring:** KaiShin – Kaito x Shinichi, past HeiShin

**Warning for this particular chapter:** Yaoi, m-rated, in this chapter ;3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the characters, Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **Sorry for the wait ^^" have some yaoi as an apology!

~Shinichi's POV~

He sat across from Heiji and wondered if there were any explanations other than Ai being kidnapped. Maybe she really had run into Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta. Shinichi knew from experience that those brats could turn up at any time and any place, and they had a way of always dragging you along on a crazy adventure. Maybe she'd gotten caught up in whatever book she had to get and was sitting somewhere reading.

"She might not be in trouble," Heiji muttered sadly, apparently on the same train of thoughts as Shinichi. "Maybe she's just taking a walk somewhere - she's the type for that, isn't she?" Shinichi nodded, but was somewhat unconvinced. He glanced at the empty seat where Kaito had been a few minutes ago before he'd left the room to go tend to his beloved doves upstairs.

"Or she's with the other kids on some pretend-detective case again," he suggested. Heiji nodded in agreement.

After continuing their different ideas of what Ai could be up to that didn't involve being kidnapped, they finally got some piece of mind, deciding that there was no reason to be worried when she hadn't been gone for more than a few hours. Shinichi felt a little better. He did have to admit that Ai really was the kind of person who did whatever she wanted. Maybe she'd just forgotten to involve Agasa in her plans.

He sighed to himself and rubbed his neck. When he looked up, Heiji was staring at him with a strange look in his eyes. Or rather, he was staring at his neck. Shinichi remembered the hickeys and marks Kaito had left there and blushed. That was the reason he'd worn the turtleneck in the first place.

"So," Heiji began in a tone he hadn't used throughout their detective work. It was a bit too conversational. "You and that guy, how long have you been together?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow and tried to decipher what the other was thinking from the look on his face. He got nothing.

"Five months," he answered and quietly added the '_and_ _two weeks and three days' _in his mind. Heiji nodded thoughtfully.

"And he's having problems at home?" he asked. Shinichi shook his head.

"No, why?"

"I just assumed since he's living here," Heiji shrugged. Shinichi nodded, seeing how that made sense logically. "So, why is he living here?"

"Because he wants to," Shinichi answered. He didn't really feel like telling the Osaka detective about how Kaito had originally tricked Shinichi into believing he had nowhere to stay, giving Shinichi no choice but to let him live in his parents' house.

"But you didn't ask him to?" Heiji asked with a detective edge to his voice. Shinichi recognized it immediately and felt like narrowing his eyes. Just what kind of information was Heiji hoping to get out of him.

"I asked him to come here first. We later agreed that he'd stay," he answered, feeling slightly irritated. Heiji should have sensed it but continued anyway.

"So, it's kinda serious, then?" he asked. Shinichi rolled his eyes at him.

"Guess so," he answered and changed the topic. "How long have you and Kazuha been together then?"

Heiji looked taken aback by the question. Like he'd completely forgotten about the girl, which made Shinichi narrow his eyes at the other. No way in hell, would had he ever been able to talk relationships –even other people's relationships - without automatically thinking of Kaito. How could Heiji not be thinking about his own girlfriend?

"Um, two months?" Heiji answered like it was a question then shook his head as he realized the spotlight had been moved from Shinichi to himself. "But, you know, we've known each other since forever. How long have you known Kaito?"

"Almost five months," Shinichi answered, knowing that technically it was almost _exactly_ five months. Heiji narrowed his eyes a bit.

"Wow. That must be love at first sight, huh?" he asked with a mildly bitter undertone. Shinichi decided he was tired of whatever game Heiji was playing and got up from his chair.

"Look, I'm not sure what's bothering you, but I don't really care either. I'm going to bed," he said and left the room, knowing Heiji wouldn't need any help with finding the room he always slept in when he was in Tokyo.

On his way up the stairs a snow white dove flew past him. As he entered his bedroom, he saw Kaito sit on their bed, petting the gorgeous white bird from before. Shinichi noticed Kaito removing something black from the bird's leg. It looked an awful lot like … a bug… a microphone.

"Testing new equipment?" he asked as he went to sit next to his boyfriend who discreetly removed a headset from his ears.

"Yeah," Kaito answered a lot less cheerfully than he usually would when talking about his tricks.

"So, how long were you eavesdropping?" Shinichi asked and leaned his head on his boyfriend's shoulder, realizing how tired he was.

"Since thirty-five minutes ago," Kaito answered same tone as before, releasing the bird who flew out of the room. Shinichi sighed.

"What's bothering you?" he questioned. "Don't tell me it's Heiji?"

From the expression on the magician's face, Shinichi could see he'd been spot on. "Why?"

"'Cause he's obviously into you," Kaito said irritably. "And I don't exactly enjoy listening to him, trying to convince you to be with him rather than me."

"That's what you got out of that conversation?" Shinichi said with a raised eyebrow.

"How could you _not_ get that out of the conversation?" Kaito asked loudly then he shook his head, looking at Shinichi determinately. "Doesn't matter. He doesn't get to have you. You're mine!"

Shinichi wanted to comment on that but didn't have time as Kaito pounced on him, kissing him rather aggressively. He kissed back automatically as he felt Kaito's hands slip up under his shirt, pulling the turtle neck over his head. He caught the smirk on Kaito's face as the hickeys were exposed and shook his head smiling. Kaito targeted the darkest mark on his neck and licked it teasingly, making Shinichi moan.

Shinichi pulled the magician's shirt off, too, feeling far too exposed when the other was still wearing his all of his clothes.

After allowing the detective to remove his shirt, Kaito bit Shinichi's earlobe as a distraction while somehow managing to get them both out of their jeans. Shinichi wanted to allow himself to be annoyed. Somehow, even after being together for months, Shinichi still had no idea how Kaito truly did it. He was always just distracted enough that he didn't have it in him to pay enough attention. One moment they were wearing clothes, the next they weren't. Like now, Shinichi noticed as they were somehow entirely naked. He was about to comments on it but the words had to stand back for another moan as Kaito's hand went down to brush against his length. This distracted him even further, so much he hardly noticed his boyfriend's other a hand in between his legs and pushing one of his digits into him. He winced as another was added but was still quite in a haze from the first hand stroking him. He let out a hiss of discomfort as a third finger joined the first two.

Kaito removed his mouth from Shinichi's neck to lean in for a kiss. Shinichi met Kaito's tongue eagerly and moaned into his mouth as his boyfriend removed his fingers and thrust into him. He pulled hard at Kaito's hair causing the magician to groan into his mouth as well as he continued to move inside the detective. Kaito angled himself a little differently and hit just the right spot, causing Shinichi to see stars. A few thrusts later Shinichi felt a tightening in his abdomen.

"Holy f-" he barely got out before releasing into Kaito's hand. The other came inside him few seconds later with a loud moan, collapsing on top of Shinichi.

Kaito hugged Shinichi close, somehow managing to get them under the covers. Shinichi sighed contently as Kaito kissed his temple and muttered a quiet, "_my_ Shin-chan!" before falling asleep, still inside his detective boyfriend.

Shinichi felt like rolling his eyes at Kaito's possessiveness before snuggling into the magician's hair and succumbing to the sleepiness as well.


	7. Chapter 6: Theories

**Paring:** KaiShin – Kaito x Shinichi, past HeiShin

**Warnings: **child abductions, homicide, yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **SO sorry for the wait. I've been working a lot and this chapter took me longer to finish than I'd calculated. Alright. Time to find Ai-chan!

~Shinichi's POV~

When Agasa contacted them the following day to inform them that Ai had still not come home, the two detectives – and their merry sidekick Kaito – decided it was time to go investigate. Shinichi had been on the phone with several of his contacts within the Tokyo police all morning. He was meeting up with Megure-keibu who was overly happy to have the two promising young detectives help him in the investigation. The Tokyo police were drowning in calls from concerned parents and complaints from other citizens who couldn't believe they hadn't caught the abductor yet.

The inspector greeted Shinichi warmly as they entered the police station. Shinichi noticed the dark circles under Megure's eyes and the tired look on his face. He must have been working very hard to solve the case. Shinichi and Heiji shared their theories on the abductions with the inspector who listened with great enthusiasm.

Kaito stood closely next to Shinichi at all times, sending doubting looks in Heiji's direction but never really saying anything – which was very out of character for him. He didn't even entertain himself with minor magic tricks. He just followed Shinichi closely around like a shadow.

Heiji was, like Shinichi, on 'detective-mode'. He didn't have any traces of the mood from the night before left in his behavior. Instead he vividly kept the conversation with the inspector going, noting every useful detail from the inspector – such as names and addresses on witnesses. Shinichi decided whatever had bothered his ex the night before must have passed and was glad they could once again focus on the case as it truly did bother him that Ai was missing.

After spending nearly two hours at the police station, Heiji and Shinichi split up to go visit some witnesses. Kaito, of course, went with Shinichi. They made it to the other end of the city to visit the first name on the list. They'd barely knocked once on the door before a tattered old man opened the door to glare at them suspiciously.

"Who are you?!" he hissed. Shinichi put on his most trustworthy and friendly face.

"Hello, sir. My name is Shinichi Kudou and this is Kaito Kuroba. We're here on behalf of the police to ask you a few questions about the disappearances of several children. We heard you saw something relevant?"

The man's eyes widened in enthusiasm as he was presented with the opportunity of telling his story and he immediately took hold of the front of Shinichi's jacket as he pulled him inside. Shinichi yelped and grasped Kaito's wrist, dragging him inside with them. He directed them to the living room and sat down on a ragged armchair, gesturing for Shinichi and Kaito to sit down on the sofa across from it. As they sat down he entwined his fingers and placed them in front of his face.

"So, the great detective Kudou wants my help, yes?" he said hoarsely and looked disturbingly pleased. Shinichi nodded carefully. "That's correct. We were told you had some information?"

"Ah! Wouldn't' you like to know," the man said. Shinichi felt like banging his head into the coffee table.

"Indeed we would," he answered as he did his very best to keep his irritation out of his voice. "We're really hoping you could tell us something that can help us find those children. Have you seen something?" The man nodded gravely, still looking far too pleased with himself.

"Yes, I've seen something. Something big. Something freaky," the man said as he did creepy motions with his hands. "I've seen _the fog_! The devil's red fog – I've seen it. Up close and for real!"

Shinichi and Kaito's heads visibly shot up at the mention of a red fog. "So you think it's involved somehow?" Kaito asked, perfect poker face in place. Shinichi did his best to stay as cool as Kaito. This weirdo was obviously more interested in the attention than in saving the kids.

"Oh, I _know_ it's involved. It's creeping through the streets, kidnapping our children!" the man yelled loudly as he threw his hands above his head. "And I know who's doing it. That's right! I _know_!" Shinichi listened with great interest. Though he somehow doubted this man's credibility.

"And just _who_ do you suspect is behind it?" Shinichi asked, masking his eagerness.

"I'll tell you! I'll tell you who's behind it, pretty boy! I know! I know who it is. I know_ what _it is!" the man was now standing on the armchair, arms flaring dramatically around for effect. "It's them! So obvious, boy! It's _them!_"

"Who?!" Shinichi asked a bit too irritably. The man smirked and jumped down from the chair to land in front of Shinichi, mere inches from his face.

"The vampires!" he hissed. Shinichi had to use every bit of restrain to not attack the old lunatic.

"_Vampires?"_ he asked incredulously. The man nodded.

"Yes! Vampires. That's why the fog is red, boy! It's the _blood!_ Those children are as good as dead. They're _vampire food!_" he said, still far too close to Shinichi's face. Shinichi shook his head in frustration and got up from the chair, forcing the man to back away. Kaito stood up with him.

"Thank you for your time, sir. We'll inform the police of your theories and they'll do their very best to investigate it further," Shinichi said in a polite-professional tone as he left the room with Kaito.

As soon as they were two streets away Kaito broke down in laughter. He clutched his side as the laughter neared hysterics. "Vampires," Kaito gasped out between laughs. "Hahaha! Cool, let's go find them. And while we're at it – let's check the city for aliens as well!" Shinichi tried his best not to laugh but before he could stop it he was bent over in laughter as well.

"The police really must be desperate if guys like that made their list of witnesses!" Kaito sniggered, leaning on Shinichi for balance. Shinichi nodded, still grinning as he ran a hand through Kaito's hair. Kaito finally got his laughter under control and the two of them went on with their list of witnesses.

Luckily, most of the other witnesses on their list were a lot more credible than the first guy. Of course, there were a few freaks in between but most were serious. As it turned out an awful lot of the witnesses lived in the same area of the city. And those who didn't live in that area were often otherwise involved with it – some walked their dogs there, other's jogged through it. Shinichi realized that the day he'd seen the red fog, he'd been in that very neighborhood, too. He and Kaito had circled the area on a map of the city. Shinichi called Heiji to hear if he'd reached the same conclusion. Heiji said he'd been called back to the police station to look at some surveillance tapes.

"Alright, but while you're there, could you ask them to send more officers patrolling in the area I mentioned?" Shinichi asked. Heiji promised he would and hung up. Shinichi put his phone back in his pocket and looked at Kaito. "So, you ready to go check out that area?" Kaito nodded and the two headed in the direction of the possible abduction-area.

As they neared the area they caught sight of Ran standing in front of a café. She waved when she noticed them and explained that she was waiting for Kazuha.

"Wasn't Hattori with you?" she asked them curiously. Shinichi shook his head. "No, he's at the police station."

"Oh," Ran said. "He's been spending a lot of time with you guys in the case, right?"

"Yeah?" Shinichi raised an eyebrow at her.

"And not with Kazuha, right?" she continued. "Yes, why?" Shinichi felt irritation rise in his chest.

"I see," She muttered and looked away.

"But, you know, he's been working on the case," Shinichi somehow felt like adding. She eyed him briefly before turning her gaze to Kaito.

"So have you but that doesn't mean you told Kaito to go somewhere else while you're working," she said sharply. Shinichi and Kaito looked at her in confusion. She sighed.

"Never mind, you probably don't know. How's the case going?" she said dismissively.

"We're getting there. What's wrong?" Kaito asked. Ran eyed him for a moment, deciding whether or not to tell them.

"Do you guys know how things are going between Hattori and Kazuha?" she asked cautiously. They shook their heads and she sighed.

"Boys just don't talk to each other, do they?" she said as she rolled her eyes. The boys only looked even more confused. "You don't know about their relationship? How it's going? Like, privately?" They shook their heads, their faces saying 'Of course not!'

"But you do?" Shinichi asked skeptically. She nodded seriously. "Obviously. Girls tell each other everything," she said.

"Come on," Shinichi said while rolling his eyes. "Not _everything_?"

She looked at him gravely. "_Everything_".

Kaito cocked his head in curiosity. "Huh, so you're implying that Kazuha-chan told you something about her intimate relationship with Hattori? Something that's connected to the reason that Kazuha-chan isn't helping us on the case?" Ran nodded but didn't say anything else, not wanting to violate her girl code. Shinichi might not know an awful lot about the girl world but he was certain he'd heard about a sort of pledge-of-silence as regarding their best friends' secrets.

"What is it?" Kaito asked, curiosity still thick in his voice. Ran looked torn, shaking her head aggressively.

"No I can't tell you!" she said.

"Can't tell us what?" Kaito said quickly.

"Can't tell you that they have zero sex life and that she thinks he's just dating her to have _someone_!" Ran yelled and then covered her mouth with her hands, eyes wide. Kaito smirked.

"You didn't hear that!" she gasped, then headed inside the café. The boys exchanged a brief look before Kaito loudly declared, "Ha! I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Shinichi asked confusedly.

"I knew he wasn't into that girl. He still wants you!" Kaito stated matter-of-factly. Shinichi groaned.

"Will you ever let that go?" he asked in aggravation.

"Never!" Kaito grinned before pulling Shinichi in for a hug. Shinichi could keep a smile from forming on his lips as he put his head on his boyfriend's shoulder and leaned into the hug. Something vibrated in Shinichi's pocket.

"Either your phone's ringing, Shin-chan, or I forgot to empty my pockets after last heist," Kaito laughed into Shinichi's hair. Shinichi pulled apart and dug out his phone. He hit the answer button and brought it up to his ear.

"Hello," he said.

"Shinichi!" Heiji's voice sounded urgently in his ear. "I know where Ai-chan went!"

Shinichi's eyes widened. "How?! Where?!"

"I watched some of the tapes from the surveillance tapes in the area you told me to look into," Heiji said eagerly. "I saw her in one of them! Come down to the station and see!"

"Alright, we'll be there in a few minutes!" Shinichi said urgently and hung up, turning to Kaito. "We have a lead."


	8. Chapter 7: Nana and Mitsuki

**Paring:** KaiShin – Kaito x Shinichi

**Warnings: **child abductions, homicide, yaoi, corpses

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **Thanks so much for the reviews! Ready for Chap 7?!

~Kaito's POV~

To see the little girl walk in a trance-like state across the screen was overwhelmingly disturbing. One moment Ai was walking in a steady pace, looking to her sides in alertness, the next she stopped, was covered in a mist and heading in the opposite direction with a blank expression on her face. They followed her on several screens, watching her moments through the streets. When the girl came to a construction site she disappeared from their view as she was engulfed by the increasing amount of fog around her.

Kaito could feel Shinichi shivering next to him and took hold of his hand, entwining their fingers for comfort. His boyfriend was quite visibly upset about watching his friend disappear. Out of the corner of his eye he could see that Heiji was glancing at Shinichi with concern as well. He probably knew just as well as Kaito that the little girl had been a very close friend to Shinichi in his time as Conan. She was also the only one who was truly able to understand what he'd gone through.

They found the construction site on a map of the city; it was right in the center of the area they were suspecting of being the place the missing children disappeared from. They grabbed some sandwiches down the street and headed in the direction of the construction site. A heavy silence hovered over the two detectives and Kaito felt it somewhat inappropriate to say something irrelevant just to break it. He briefly noticed Shinichi discreetly throwing more than half of his sandwich out in a trash bin as he passed it. Kaito mentally noted that he should make sure that Shinichi ate something later. The detective never had an appetite when working a case, especially not a case he was so emotionally involved in. Kaito saw it as one of his most important and finest duties to keep the detective fed and well-nourished.

By the time they arrived at the construction site the sky was beginning to darken. The area looked somewhat abandoned with absolutely no other people in sight. They entered the place and split up to look around. Kaito looked around for somewhere a little child could hide or disappear into. He tried to think like he did when he was KID. When he used hidden escape routes himself. As he turned on that part of his brain, he instantly saw countless possibilities. He saw them behind half-finished walls, underneath piles of bricks, in that giant tube leading underground.

… _Giant tube leading underground?!_ Kaito called for the others to come see. The detectives responded quickly to the urgency in his voice. He showed them the round walls of the drain, the narrow path in it that led gradually downwards. Then he pointed to what he considered the most important proof of his theory; a little pink glove lying a couple of meters into the hole. Kaito picked up the wet and muddy little glove and brushed some snow off of it. It definitely belonged to someone younger than ten.

Both of the detectives had frantic and eager expressions on their faces as they quickly began walking into the tube, leading them underground. Kaito kept as close to Shinichi as he could without being in the way of the cunning blue eyes as they searched the tunnel. Hattori had pulled out a flashlight from his pocket, lightening up the path ahead of them.

"Look at that," Shinichi spoke and pointed at something at the wall. Kaito and Hattori went to stand by his side, seeing tiny holes in the cement.

"I'm guessing the fog must have come out of those," Hattori said and traced his hand over the wall and further into tunnel. "And it's leading this way."

"Somehow taking the kids to a different location," Shinichi concluded. "They must be all over the area, then."

Kaito remembered the fog circling around Ai in the video, following her, guiding her to this place. He shook his head in confusion. He didn't really get what could make the children act like that. He also didn't get who would use something like that to kidnap them.

As they went further downhill into the tunnel, it grew darker and darker around them until all they could see was the beam of light coming from Hattori's flashlight. Somehow the increase of darkness increased the feeling of despair rising in his chest, making it feel somewhat hopeless. They didn't know where this tunnel was going – or even if it was going somewhere. And even if it did lead them to the right place, would they be there in time? Maybe the kids had never even been here.

Only Kaito's last thought was answered as he tripped and fell to the ground, landing on the wet and muddy surface. He tried to feel the area around him and yelped when his fingers came in touch with something chilly.

"Kaito?" Shinichi's voice called and the beam of the flashlight landed on him. And the thing he'd tripped on. Kaito eyes widened in horror at what he saw; two small bodies, a boy and a girl, lay side by side on the ground. Their faces were pale and their eyes glassy. On their arm and foreheads were drawn black rune-looking symbols. Shinichi sat down by the girl and Kaito saw the flick of recognition in his eyes as they took in the little girl's face.

"Nana Ikumi," he muttered sadly. "Seven years old."

Kaito sat up and placed a supporting hand on his boyfriend's shoulder. The devastated look in the detective's eyes truly broke his heart and as he looked up he could tell Hattori was looking miserable as well.

"Mitsuki Aoyami," Hattori identified the dead boy, his voice cracking. "Nine years old."

A second light appeared as Shinichi unlocked his phone. He stared at the screen for a few seconds before sighing. "No signal. We'll have to inform the police when we get out."

Kaito wanted to ask them if they really wanted to continue their journey to wherever this tunnel was leading but the dead-set expression on the detectives' faces made it clear that they weren't backing down until whoever was responsible for the deaths of these two children was brought to justice. Hattori dug what appeared to be a bike light out of his pocket, turned it on and left it by the tragic scene. The group glanced got up to leave. They glanced back at Nana and Mitsuki in a minute of silence before continuing inwards.

No one spoke a word as they walked. The only sounds were the noises of their steps on the wet surface. Kaito paid extra attention to where he was treading. When his hand was caught by Shinichi, who entwined their fingers, he glanced sideways to look at his boyfriend. Shinichi wasn't looking at him. He was looking ahead with foggy eyes. He wore a painful expression that made Kaito rub soothing circles into the back of his hand with his thumb.

He figured that Shinichi wasn't just feeling guilty about not being there in time for the poor children they'd just left behind. He was probably also worried about Ai suffering the same fate. She was a somewhat close friend of his after all. Actually, when Kaito brought himself to think about it, Shinichi didn't really have all that many friends. When talking about close friends he had Ran, Kaito, the professor, the inspector, Hattori and Ai. When excluding the adults and the ones he'd been/was already dating, all there was left were Ran and Ai. Shinichi really couldn't afford to lose anyone dear to him, Kaito thought unhappily.

After walking for almost forty-five minutes a light appeared far ahead of them in the distance. The three of them sped up considerably as they were suddenly presented with an exit – an explanation as to where they were going. Shinichi was walking so fast Kaito was almost stumbling to keep up as he was dragged along by their entwined fingers.

A vast chamber appeared emerged at the end of the tunnel. As they entered Kaito spotted some serious-looking electrical equipment placed in the corners of the room. In the middle of the room, on a black pedestal, was a huge glass orb. Reflecting some form of light, whose source Kaito couldn't quite detect, it bathed the chamber in a gloomy and mysterious light, making illusion-waves on the walls.

When Hattori and Shinichi gasped in unison, Kaito turned around to see where they were looking. He followed their gazes upwards and gasped as well.

Under the ceiling hung a little less than a dozen large cages. From the cages, children gazed down upon them with empty expressions on their faces. One of them Kaito recognized immediately. It was Ai.


	9. Chapter 8: Reapers

**Paring:** KaiShin – Kaito x Shinichi

**Warnings: **homicide, yaoi,

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **Okay, it's time to meet the creep who's kidnapping kids

~Shinichi's POV~

"Ai?!" Shinichi called. The girl didn't respond. Instead she wore the same expressionless face as the other children who stood silently beside her. Shinichi felt an odd mixture of relief and worry in his stomach and looked around the chamber for a way to get the cages down. It was hard, though, as the light was still very scarce. Heiji and Kaito were searching the walls for some kind of switch but stopped as they heard a faint sound coming from another entry to the chamber - one so well-hidden in the darkness that they hadn't even noticed it until they heard the noise.

Shinichi barely had time to register that someone was coming before he was dragged by the hand into the shadows of the entry they'd used themselves. He was about to protest but another hand covered his mouth just in time. He glanced back to see Kaito holding him close to his chest.

Footsteps that could be heard in the distance gradually grew louder as they neared the chamber and before long a pair of figures appeared in the room; a man and a little boy.

Shinichi could make out enough of the boy's features to recognize him from the row of pictures on his desk at home; seven-year-old Keitaro. The man wasn't someone Shinichi had seen before, and he was quite certain he would have remembered someone like him. He was a tall man with long greasy black hair going all the way down to the middle of his back. He had intensely dark circles under the red eyes that were lined with heavy black makeup. He wore a long black leather coat that went down to his ankles and a pair of biker boots.

The man guided the dazed boy by the shoulder to the center of the room, in from of the big glass orb. He ran his hand down the pedestal it was placed on and as he did, the orb lit up. Shinichi could hear a faint buzz coming from it. The orb was practically vibrating and he guessed it must be some kind of electricity running through its surface. It looked as if the voltage was lethally high, heating the air surrounding it.

The scary-looking man pulled a small jar out of his pocket. He screwed off the lid and dipped his fingers into the black mass inside it. He turned to the boy, who was standing in a comatose state still, and began drawing something on the child's forehead. Keitaro didn't even flinch as the symbol was painted on his skin. Shinichi's eyes widened as he realized that it was the same symbol he'd just seen on Nana and Mitsuki. That meant he knew what was about to happen. The boy was going to die.

Shinichi tried to pull himself out of Kaito's grip to jump to Keitaro's rescue, but the arms around him only tightened in response. "Not now," came the faint whisper in his ear. Shinichi could then only watch as the man began painting the symbols on Keitaro's arms. The man stepped back from the boy and eyed him with mute satisfaction, nodding in approval of his work – which made Shinichi writhe in Kaito's arms again, seriously wanting to injure the freak.

The man made the boy kneel by the pedestal and went to stand behind him. He raised his arms above his head and began speaking in a loud formal tone: "Spirits of death! Reapers! I, The Wizard, will once more provide you with a sacrifice in exchange for the gift of immortality! Please remove his youth and many potential years of living and give them to me, your loyal friend and servant!" He grabbed the boy by the hair and dragged him even closer to the electrocuting orb.

"I'd say that's about all we need to hear!" Heiji yelled loudly and turned off the recorder in his hand. Kaito let go of Shinichi who jumped to Keitaro's rescue, yanking the boy away from the death trap. The man hissed and jumped back in surprise. At closer inspection Shinichi could easily tell that the red in the man's eyes were contacts, and by the look of the top of the man's hair he could also see that the hair was dyed, poorly.

"How dare you interrupt this sacred ritual?!" the man howled angrily, his voice echoing in the chamber.

"How dare _you_ touch those kids?!" Heiji yelled, equally furious. The man poised himself and glared at the boys as if they were completely retarded.

"You will not understand," he said hoarsely. "You cannot understand what great favors the spirits of death can offer those who knows how to ask them!"

As he sensed the impending danger in the boys' aggressive stances, he turned and ran out the entry he had arrived through. Shinichi hurried after him as fast as he possibly could but tripped on some wires. The others continued ahead of him, knowing he would rather they catch the man than stop for his sake, though Kaito did turn his head with a worried expression on his face before disappearing into the darkness as well. Shinichi got up and ran after them.

As soon as he entered the pathway everything went dark. Not a flicker of light to be found anywhere. He stopped his running, knowing it would do him no good to trip again or smash into an unexpected wall. He felt his way through the narrowing tunnel and tried to listen for footsteps or voices ahead of him. Suddenly the tunnel split into two. He listened even harder to unveil which of them was the right path but as he strained his ears a loud voice sounded.

"I, The Wizard, cannot be stopped by simple mortals! I will live forever – even if it's at the cost of the life of the younger. The spirits have already granted me my enchanted mist of allure and my sacrificial globe. I cannot be stopped. The reapers work in my favor!"

The voice seemed to come from everywhere and thus gave Shinichi no clue as to which way he should go. He wanted to call out for Kaito or Heiji but didn't think it wise to give up his position to the lunatic murderer. He stepped further into the tunnel and smirked as he stepped on something. He felt its shape, noting something familiar about them; these were Kaito's keys to his house. They were placed right in front of the tunnel to the right and he could easily see that his boyfriend must have gone that way.

He hurried into the tunnel, and a few meters in he saw a dot of light further ahead. As he got closer the light appeared to be a cellphone – and it shone its light on a familiar face.

"Heiji," Shinichi said in a low voice. "Is that you?"

The boy in question turned and shone his light on Shinichi's face, loudly sighing in relief. "Yeah, it's me. I _think_ he went this way but…"

"But what?" Shinichi asked, concerned at the confusion in the other's voice.

"But there's no more tunnel this way. It's a dead end," Heiji said. Shinichi shook his head, refusing to accept a dead end.

"No way. Kaito went this way and he obviously got further," he said determinately.

"How do you know that?"

"He left his keys behind back where the tunnel divides into two," Shinichi explained, feeling his way around the walls. He found what he hoped for, a secret door – or rather an artificial part of the wall that could easily be removed to uncover another tunnel.

"This way," he cried to Heiji and went inside. He could hear the reassuring sound of the Osaka detective's footsteps behind him as they walked further down the newly uncovered territory. As they went, the light gradually returned until they entered a dimly lit exact same chamber they'd just left!

Shinichi's eyes widened as he took in the sight of the crazy man cornering Kaito - and the little Keitaro blank-facedly pointing a gun at the magician. Kaito was glaring grimly at the man and from his stance Shinichi guessed he was looking for an opening to get something out of his pockets. Probably some of his heist tricks.

Shinichi caught sight of the abandoned jar of black paint on the floor and took aim. With a swift kick he sent the jar flying straight into the Wizard's head. Unfortunately, the jar wasn't heavy enough to knock the man out and he turned with a manic expression on his face. Shinichi flinched at the evil look in the opponent's eyes, but quickly composed himself as he's seen the face of evil many times before in his profession.

Kaito took the opportunity to slip past the man, out of the corner, as he ran to Shinichi's side – hands now buried in his pockets in the search of something useful. The desperate and pained look in his eyes told Shinichi that today of all days Kaito was wearing empty pockets.

"You need to accept the punishment for what you've done!" Heiji said the way only a detective or a policeman would talk. His stance indicated that he was ready to pounce on the man at any moment.

"You don't believe in my powers, child?" the man spoke, his eyes narrowed at the three of them. The little boy still had his gun pointed at Kaito despite the magician being the one furthers away from the Wizard. Maybe he was hypnotized, Shinichi thought. If he was, he probably wouldn't be able to make the logical conclusion of which one to shoot; he'd continue to aim at the one he'd been ordered to.

"Here's proof! Proof of my powers!" the man continued as he rolled up his sleeve to reveal marks similar to the ones they'd seen on the kids. "I earn a new mark – another decade – for every sacrifice!"

Shinichi wasn't fazed by the marks, he could easily recognize them as being homemade tattoos, but it did bother him to see how many there were. Each was no bigger than a coin yet they almost completely covered both his arms. If he was telling the truth about a mark for every murder, then he'd been on the lose for far too long. There were enough marks to have terminated several school busses worth of kids.

"Fine then," Kaito spoke as he pulled something out of his shoe, something that appeared to be a small weapon. If Shinichi hadn't known Kaito he'd have been tempted to think it was a small gun but since he knew his boyfriend was very much against violence, he doubted it.

The man, however, was obviously fooled as Kaito pointed the weapon at his electrocuting orb. A look of sheer terror crossed his face. The device was clearly very important to him. And Shinichi couldn't blame the idea of it. He must have built it himself – no way was it possible to buy such a death trap.

"We'll just destroy your machine then," Kaito spoke, his voice cold and threatening. "You won't need it if you're truly that supernaturally powerful."

Just as Shinichi noticed the glimpse of cunning in the magician's eyes, Kaito pulled the trigger and the man yelped.

"NO! Not my gift from the reapers!" he shouted as pounced protectively on top of the orb in an attempt to shield it from Kaito's weapon which only fired ironic soap bubbles. The man's eyes widened as the electricity went through him. He managed a strained, "shoot!" before collapsing dead on the stone floor.

Just as Shinichi was about to wonder about what he'd meant by his last word he heard the firing of a gun. He spun around to see Kaito clutch his stomach with wide eyes. As Kaito slowly removed his hand Shinichi saw the red liquid coloring his jacket.

"_Kaito!_" he screamed and ran to his boyfriend's side just as the magician fell to the floor.


	10. Chapter 9: Hospital Eavesdropping

**Paring:** KaiShin – Kaito x Shinichi

**Warnings: **homicide, yaoi,

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **Alright, I feel really bad about having Kaito get shot in the last chapter! Forgive me, it was cruel but I really needed Kaito to not follow Shinichi like a little puppy in this chapter.

~Kaito's POV~

For a while everything was black. He might have been somewhat conscious again but somehow he still hadn't quite awoken yet. He heard the faint sound of someone talking around him and felt the warmth of someone's hand in his.

"What did the doctors say?" a young woman's voice sounded near him; Aoko, he recognized. She sounded upset. Why was she upset? Oh, yeah. He was shot.

"Well, the bullet didn't hit any vital organs so he should be fine. But he had lost a lot of blood by the time we got out of the place," answered a male voice, his most favorite voice in the entire world; Shinichi's. Shinichi's voice sounded tired, and heartbroken. Kaito felt his chest contract at the sadness in his lover's voice. He wanted to comfort him. He wanted to be there for him. He closed his fingers around the hand in his and heard the surprised gasp from beside him, letting the sound guide him back to the world as he finally opened his eyes. He hissed and his eyes squinted at the brightness of the room he was in. He glanced around the hospital room and found what he was searching for. He found Shinichi.

Shinichi's eyes were red from what one might assume to be crying. He wore the same outfit he had when they'd been in the chamber, even though the calendar on the wall told Kaito that he'd been out for two days. The blue eyes lit up with joy as they found Kaito's.

"You're okay!" Aoko cried as she threw her arms around his neck. He gasped for air as the girl's embrace tightened. Shinichi coughed next to them and muffled a quiet, "You're choking him." Aoko let go of him, tears in her eyes. She wiped her eyes and stood from her chair next to Kaito's bed.

"I'm gonna go call your mother. Let her know you're okay," she explained and left the room. Kaito turned his attention back to Shinichi who still looked incredibly tired. He wondered how much trouble there had been with the case after he'd blacked out.

"Did you get the kids out?" Kaito asked, deciding it to be the most important question. Shinichi nodded.

"Yeah, after you passed out we got you outside and called an ambulance for you. Then we called Megure-keibu and the police took over and got the children down," he explained as he looked at their entwined hands. "We think they'll be okay but… they're still under hypnosis." Kaito nodded attentively.

"How about the fog?" he asked. He hadn't really told Shinichi but it had really mystified him. He believed in the supernatural way more than his logical boyfriend so it had seemed stupid to bring it up. Maybe he was just interested in it from his magician point of view.

"Remember the machines in the chamber?" the detective asked. Kaito nodded. "Well, they were smoke generators, you know like in clubs or theaters only bigger and more powerful. They had pipes leading to several placed in the area of the city we were looking into. The police's laboratories are analyzing what it is but we suspect it's a kind of hallucination-provoking drug. It lured the kids in. He must have then hypnotized them."

Kaito didn't entirely understand the explanation but decided that if it was good enough for Shinichi, it was good enough for him as well. He cupped the detective's face and gently ran his thump across his lower lip. Shinichi smiled warmly and leaned in to kiss him. Kaito met him enthusiastically and slipped his hand into his boyfriend's hair. However, when he shifted to be closer to the detective a sharp pain shot through his stomach and he hissed. Shinichi's eyes filled with worry and he pulled away. Kaito groaned. What was the point of being awake in a bed if he couldn't have fun with Shinichi?

"I'm fine," he said. Shinichi looked doubtful but was distracted as his phone buzzed on the table next to them. He picked it up to answer but kept his eyes on Kaito.

"Yeah? Oh, right. I'll be down in a second," Shinichi said offhandedly and hung up. Kaito raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"Um, Heiji has to go back to Osaka and wants to say goodbye before he leaves," the detective explained. Kaito's eyes narrowed at the prospect of Shinichi leaving but opened his arms in a welcoming gesture, asking for a hug. Shinichi smiled and hugged him. Kaito basked in the other's smell and the feel of him against him for a second before discreetly bugging him with a listening device. It might be childish of him but he still wasn't entirely comfortable leaving Shinichi along with Hattori. Shinichi pulled apart and kissed his forehead before leaving the room with a reassuring, "it's just down at the parking lot. It won't take long".

Kaito nodded and waited a respectable amount of time before pulling out the other part of the listening device and the headphones from the stack of his personal items on the table. He put the earbuds in his ears and maneuvered himself to the window. He smirked. He had perfect view of the parking lot from his room. He turned on the device and listened to the ruffle of Shinichi moving downstairs.

Soon the detective emerged outside where Hattori waited near a motorcycle. The two stood closely and exchanged random facts about the final details of the case before Hattori broke the 'detective mood'.

"_So," _Hattori's voice sounded sadly in Kaito's ear. _ "You really love that guy, huh?"_ He could just see Shinichi nodding, and Kaito smiled lovingly from his spot at the window.

"_You know you need to break it off with Kazuha, right?"_ Shinichi said with a strange sympathy in his voice. _"It's not fair to her and you know it."_

"_Yeah, I know,"_ Hattori sighed. "_I just thought that it'd work, you know, like it did with us_." Kaito cocked his head in curiosity.

"_Because we were friends first and you and Kazuha were friends first?"_ Shinichi asked.

"_Yeah, you know, 'cause I loved her already so maybe it wouldn't be so hard to fall _in love_ with her,"_ Hattori said before shrugging, though still looking rather tense.

"_But if you weren't attracted to her then how could you possibly count on ever being attracted to her at all?" _Shinichi asked tiredly. Hattori ran a hand through his hair.

"_I don't know…. So, there's , like, no chance at all of … well-"_

"_Us getting back together?" _Shinichi finished his sentence. Kaito sat up as straight as he could with his injury and listened hard for the next words coming out of Shinichi's mouth. "_No. I really don't think there is."_ Hattori didn't look convinced but Kaito was wearing a triumphant smirk.

"_But I don't get it! We've got WAY more in common than you do with that other guy,"_ Hattori reasoned. Valid excuse, Kaito reluctantly had to admit. Shinichi just shook his head and smiled a sympathetic smile.

"_Exactly. We both have to argue and reason for everything until we win, neither can ever accept defeat – we drove each other __**crazy**__," _Shinichi smiled. "_You don't remember that? That's the whole reason we broke up."_

"_I figured it was just, like, that one stupid fight that got us too worked up," _Hattori said dejectedly. "_I didn't really see it like that."_

"_Face it," _Shinichi said in a conclusive end-of-discussion tone. "_We're good as friends, terrible as boyfriends."_

With that said the two stood in silence for a while. Then Hattori looked up from the ground, sighed and smiled weakly.

"_Guess you're right about that," _then he smirked. "_Hate to admit it, though."_

The two of them laughed and exchanged a few polite 'stay in touch'/'have a safe trip home'. Kaito willed himself not to clench his fists as the two detectives hugged each other goodbye. Hattori then put on his helmet and drove away. Shinichi didn't stay behind for long in the parking lot. He turned and walked back to the hospital. Kaito quickly pulled the earbuds out of his ears and put them back on the table as he repositioned himself underneath the blanket.

When Shinichi entered the room he had something in his hand. He sat down on the side of the bed and opened his palm, revealing the bugging device.

"Happy now," Shinichi smiled and shook his head. Kaito smirked and pulled the detective down to lie on top of him, ignoring the shooting pain in his wound.

"Very."


	11. Chapter 10: Aftermath

**Paring:** KaiShin – Kaito x Shinichi

**Warnings: **yaoi

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Detective Conan or Magic Kaito – they belong to Gosho Aoyama

**A/N: **Final chapter. I know this story wasn't all that long, but then again it wasn't supposed to be ^^'. Who knows, maybe I'll write another sequel with another mystery.

~Shinichi's POV~

It took a while but eventually Kaito finally got released from the hospital. He was still under strict orders from the doctor; he was to stay in bed at almost all times. But Kaito being Kaito that was easier said than done. Shinichi spend all day dragging the hyper-active magician back to bed.

"But Shin-chan~!" Kaito whined as he was once again ushered back to their bedroom. Shinichi might have allowed him to go feed his doves but running around outside in the snow was out of the question.

"No buts," Shinichi said tiredly. "You're staying here this time."

If he hadn't known it to be futile he would have locked the door. Sadly, tricks like that never did work on the phantom thief. Kaito pouted for a while as Shinichi coaxed him back under the covers of the bed. Shinichi ran his fingers through the magician's messy hair and kissed his forehead. Kaito grabbed his upper arm and pulled him down onto the bed.

"Then Shin-chan has to stay here with me!" he said in his most childish voice and snuggled close to the detective. Shinichi wanted to shake him off but figured it would be cruel to leave Kaito all to himself all day. "Fine, I'll stay for a little while," he sighed in defeat. Kaito smirked triumphantly and pulled Shinichi closer before gracefully flipping them. Shinichi wanted to remind his boyfriend not to do that while injured but could only look up at him in silent astonishment – the hungry look on Kaito's handsome face left no room for arguments. The smirk was still very present as Kaito leaned down to capture Shinichi's lips.

Shinichi let Kaito's tongue invade his mouth. He felt the magician's hands roam over his chest and sneak up under his shirt. He moaned into the other's mouth as one of Kaito's hands went into his jeans. He ran his hands through Kaito's dark hair, pulling it in response to the other stroking him. Soon, Kaito left Shinichi's mouth to ravish his neck instead. Shinichi groaned as Kaito bit down on a sensitive spot just as-

"Aw, come on!" Aoko shrieked and turned, putting a hand over her eyes as her face turned red. Shinichi felt a similar blush appear on his face. He hadn't even heard the girl enter their room. Kaito removed his hand from Shinichi's jeans and pushed himself just a bit away from the detective as he glared irritably at his childhood friend.

"You guys have been dating for almost _half a year_. Seriously, it can't still be that hot!" She said, sounding genuinely annoyed.

"Hey! My Shin-chan's hot as ever!" Kaito said indignantly. Shinichi rolled his eyes from under him. Aoko just shook her head and dropped some items on the desk next to the bed.

"Your mom asked me to give you some more of your stuff," she explained and backed out of the room. "Sorry for interrupting," she finished sarcastically and closed the door behind her. Shinichi watched Kaito eye the items for a split-second before shrugging and turning back to look down at the detective, hungry look returning.

"This needs to go," Kaito said and pulled Shinichi's shirt over his head, throwing it to the other end of the room. "And these, too." The pants went off. "And obviously these." And gone were the underwear. Shinichi felt heat rise within him as Kaito's eyes took him in.

"You know, I'm feeling a little underdressed compared to you. Do you mind evening it out?" Shinichi grinned, interrupting Kaito's hungry eyes. Kaito smirked and leaned down to capture the detective's lips. Shinichi only had his eyes closed for a second but apparently it was enough; once again Kaito had managed to make clothing disappear without him noticing.

"One day I'm gonna figure out how the hell you do that," Shinichi stated when Kaito pulled apart. Kaito laughed.

"I doubt that, babe. You're far too easy to distract," he grinned and leaned down to ravish his boyfriend again. Shinichi, however, noticed a flinch as he moved and put his hands on Kaito's shoulders to stop him from going any further.

"We really shouldn't. You're hurt," Shinichi mumbled as he eyed the bandaged wound. He caught the desperate look of Kaito's puppy eyes and made a quick decision. He flipped them over so that he was straddling Kaito's hips.

"Shinichi" Kaito said hoarsely. "We're not stopping." Shinichi smirked at the serious look in the other's eyes.

"Fine, but you're gonna take it easy. No hard work for you today," he said and tentatively ran a finger across the bandaged chest. Kaito sighed underneath him. Shinichi noted that his boyfriend was hard and brought his hand down to touch him. Kaito moaned as Shinichi sped up his touch.

Shinichi smirked at being more or less in control for once. He kissed the bandaged wound before going down on the magician. His lips descended over Kaito and he felt a pair of hands burry themselves in his hand.

"Holy fuck!" Kaito cursed as Shinichi continued his work. The hands in his hair tightened their grip and before long Kaito arched his back and came in Shinichi's mouth. The detective swallowed and released Kaito just before he was pulled up. Kaito pulled him in for a heated kiss, letting their tongues meet as he ended up tasting himself.

"See, my Shin-chan is still hot," Kaito said proudly after he pulled apart. _At least he looks tired enough to rest now_, Shinichi noted in satisfaction. He stroked Kaito's hair for a while, smiling at the content look on his face and the sleepiness in the closing eyes.

"I'm just going to go check up on Ai for a while, okay?" he whispered and kissed Kaito's cheek. His boyfriend nodded tiredly, allowing Shinichi to get him back under the covers.

After getting dressed again, Shinichi left the house and made his way to the neighboring house; the house of Professor Agasa and Ai. He knocked on the door and waited patiently as the professor noisily made his way downstairs to open.

"Shinichi, my boy, come on in!" Agasa welcomed him enthusiastically and stepped aside for him to enter. As Shinichi entered he vaguely noticed that as usual the professor had a lot unfinished project lying around and the detective did his best to avoid stepping on anything.

"How is she?" he asked the professor.

"Oh, she's fine. Well, at least I think she's better. I got her to eat this morning! That's improvement," Agasa answered and pointed towards the living room where the small girl sat on the couch. Shinichi tentatively made his way to her and sat down carefully in front of her.

"Hello, Ai," he said amiably. The girl didn't say anything. She just continued to stare into space, face void of expression. He sighed. He'd stopped by every day since Kaito had awoken in the hospital and it always went the same way. He'd come visit, sit with her for about an hour while trying to talk to her. She never answered. Then again, she'd never eaten any food either – they'd had to force food into her previously – maybe today was a progress day.

"Agasa says you're doing better," Shinichi tried again and removed a rebelling strand of hair from the girl's face. He heard the professor re-enter the room behind him.

"You're here later than usual," Agasa noted as he sat himself in an armchair across from Shinichi and Ai. Shinichi fought the blush that so badly wanted to show itself.

"Um, yeah. I was held back. Kaito didn't want to stay in bed so I had to … um… persuade him to do so before coming here," he said awkwardly and returned his attention to the girl when he saw movement.

His eyes widened in wonder as the little girl lifted her arm, for once with a light in her eyes, and pointed her finger to something. She wasn't just paying attention, she was moving on her own!

At the professor's snicker, Shinichi realized; she was pointing to the place where he was sure Kaito had _just_ left bite mark. She held out her hand steadily as she pointed and stoically muttered,

"Liar"

_So, this is it for The Red Fog. My main reason for writing this was to try and come up with something with a little more plot than 'they meet - they hump – the end' 'cause I really want to become a writer someday (though I won't be writing fanfiction and it won't be in English XD ). Anyways, thanks so much for reading my story, I hope it brought you some entertainment. Also, BIG thanks to reviewers – I love you! 3 _


End file.
